


How Sara got her Wings

by Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Felicity has a son, Gonna try and stick to this, He loves his mummy, He's into sports and being a good boy, I love Quentin, I'm behind on arrow, Laurel is blind, Mama and papa lance are dead, Rewrite, Rip is Felicity's son, Unfinished, Winging this, multi-chapter, olicity - Freeform, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh/pseuds/Queen_Emmy_Twopoint_oh
Summary: This is basically just a snazzy rewrite of the movie. I hope you like it.Of course,I own nothing.





	How Sara got her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a snazzy rewrite of the movie. I hope you like it.  
> Of course,I own nothing.

"You mean,like I'm dead?"  
The receptionist smiled,which was in between kind and cruel."As a doorknob,sweetheart."  
Sara's heart sank. She was dead,really dead.  
But it wasn't like she even had much left on Earth anyway.  
Laurel hated her for not being there for her,after the accident that had claimed the lives of their parents. Sara didn't blame Laurel for hating her and understood why she did.  
After all,she was the one who had wanted to be alone,leaving Laurel half-blind and distant.  
"So what now?I go to Heaven?Wait,are you an angel?"  
The receptionist laughed,a noise like the tinkling of a bell.  
"Yep.Let me just check the list....Sara Lance,right? Lance as in Lance of Destiny?"  
"Yep,L-A-N-C-E."Sara smiled a little,at least she'd be with her parents.  
The receptionist bit her lip,"I'm sorry,but you're not on the list.."  
"N-NO!That must be a mistake."  
The angel showed the reception book to Sara,and there was no Sara Lance on it,although she could see that Quentin Lance had signed in.  
"I'm sorry,miss Lance."  
"There has to be someway to get on the list,right?"  
The young receptionist bit her lip again.  
"There's one way,but I'll need to go get my manager."


End file.
